Usaha
by plateakuu
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2017 / Prompt #66 / Hargai usaha orang lain, Sas. / AU SasuSaku Fanfiction. Dunia SMA; Lil' bit Islamic content.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't own any profit from this fiction.

Usaha © ociros

Rate T; AU SasuSaku Fanfiction for BTC 2017

Prompt #66

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

Summary:

S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2017 / Prompt #66 / Hargai usaha orang lain, Sas. / AU SasuSaku Fanfiction. Dunia SMA; Lil' bit Islamic content.

.

Usai menunaikan salat Dhuha, Sasuke merasa heran saat sepatu buluk miliknya menghilang sebelah. Siapa yang iseng dengannya? Teman sekelas? Mana berani! Ngomong sama Sasuke aja pada gugup. Lantas siapa pelakunya? Pemuda itu bukanlah siswa populer, teman yang ia kenali saja hanya teman sekelas. Pun ia bukan siswa lemah yang mudah ditindas. Sasuke Uchiha adalah siswa biasa yang tidak pernah mau cari masalah dalam hidupnya. Kini siapa yang memicu keributan dengan dirinya?

Sebuah _goodie bag_ membuat alisnya menukik. Sasuke mengambil kertas yang tertempel pada sisi luar tas tersebut. Di sana ada tulisan yang berbunyi: Balasan! Siapa suruh lo mengambil separuh hati gue?!

"Hei, Sasuke. Lo kenapa?" tanya Naruto, teman sebangku yang selalu berusaha akrab dengannya.

"Lo tahu siapa yang ngambil sepatu gue?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, mengingat-ingat. "Tadi gue lihat Sakura duduk di sini. Gak tahu ngapain, soalnya waktu gue tanya dia cuma senyam-senyum gak jelas."

Tepat seperti dugaannya!

Wanita aneh biang persoalan hari ini adalah Sakura. Sakura Haruno!

Decakan mengiringi pergerakan Sasuke saat memakai sepatu yang tadinya ada dalam tas kertas itu. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Sakura. Mau apa lagi perempun itu mengganggunya?!

Semenjak dua bulan yang lalu, mengusik lelaki itu seperti kerjaan baru buat Sakura. Perempuan itu selalu membuatkan bekal untuk Sasuke. Bahkan ia marah hanya karena bekal pemberiannya dimakan oleh Naruto. Padahal salah Sakura sendiri hal itu terjadi. Ia memberi Sasuke bekal hanya tiap hari Senin dan Kamis, alasannya karena Senin ada upacara dan Kamis adalah jadwal olahraga kelas Sasuke. _So,_ Sasuke perlu nutrisi yang berlebih untuk dua hari itu.

"Kenapa lo gak pernah makan bekal buatan gue, sih, Sas?! Gak menghargai pemberian orang!"

Waktu itu, saat istirahat, di kelas Sasuke sedang ramai-ramainya, tiba-tiba Sakura datang menghardik lelaki itu. Ia membuat Sasuke menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Sasuke tidak suka hal itu.

Setelah Sakura usai bercuap-cuap kasar nan keras, Sasuke memberi kode pada Sakura untuk mendekat, ia berbisik tajam, "Gak usah lagi buatin gue bekal. Apa gue harus pamer ke lo kalau gue puasa Senin dan Kamis?"

Masih teringat dibenak Sasuke, pipi Sakura yang memerah setelah ia berkata demikian. Sasuke pikir perempuan aneh itu malu karena ditolak dan akan kapok, lalu ia akan berhenti mengganggu hidupnya yang tenang. Namun nahas, bukannya berhenti setelah ditolak, ia malah gencar memberi Sasuke kue kering tiap Senin dan Kamis.

Belum lagi pesan-pesan _alay_ yang dikiriminya tiap hari untuk Sasuke. Benar-benar membuat muak. Kenapa tidak mengurus diri sendiri saja, sih? Dia saja belum becus ngurusin rambut _ombre_ merah mudanya itu. Malah berlagak ngurusin Sasuke. Huh.

Puncak kekesalan Sasuke adalah hari ini. Lelaki itu benar-benar marah. Pasalnya, sepatu lusuh itu adalah peninggalan terakhir sang ibu sebelum pergi ke alam kubur. Enak saja Sakura mau bermain-main dengan barang penting miliknya.

"Sakura ada di mana?"

Nada datar yang digunakan Sasuke membuat lelaki yang notabene adalah kakak kelasnya itu mengerut tidak suka. "Sopan banget, lo ngomong begitu sama gue."

"Gue nyari Sakura."

"Nyolot banget, lo! Ngajakin ribut?!"

"Ada apaan, sih, Dei?!" Sakura keluar dengan baju yang sama sekali tidak rapi dari sebuah warung makan kecil. Ya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura di tempat tongkrongan bocah-bocah bengal.

"Eh, ada Sasukeku! Mau ngapain lo ke sini, Sas?" tanya Sakura antusias. Begitu menyadari pujaannya ada di sini, ia menyuruh Deidara untuk masuk supaya tidak mengganggunya.

"Balikin sepatu gue."

"Sepatu apaan? Gue gak bawa sepatu lo, kok."

"Jangan main-main, Sakura!"

Habis sudah kesabaraan Sasuke. Perempuan gila di hadapannya ini membuat Sasuke berang sekali. Sudah jelas tulisan tadi adalah tulisan Sakura. Pernyataan di dalam kertas itu juga membuat Sasuke yakin kalau perempuan itu pelakunya. Apalagi pernyataan Naruto tadi tentang kelakuan Sakura di serambi masjid tadi. Sekarang ia masih tidak mau mengaku?!

"Kenapa, sih, elo bentak-bentak gue?! Lo duluan yang mainin perasaan gue! Gak mau nerima gue jadi cewek lo. Seenak hati elo, dengan sok ganteng lewat depan mata gue tanpa nyapa. Udah gitu elo juga ga bener-bener nolak gue. Salah kalau gue ngikutin permainan lo, hah?!

Teriakan Sakura mengundang tanya anak-anak yang sedang nongkrong di warung Mamih. Ini yang Sasuke tidak suka. Sakura aja gaulnya sama berandalan, bocah-bocah bermasalah, jelas itu menjadi kerepotan tersendiri bagi Sasuke yang tidak mau bermasalah. Lalu lihatlah pakaian gadis itu. Rok panjangnya dilipat dan dinaikkan sampai mata kaki. Belum lagi rambut _ombre_ merah mudanya, biang penyebab Sakura sering masuk BK. Apa Sasuke salah untuk menghindari jenis manusia macam Sakura?

"Oke. Sekarang lo bisa berhenti ganggu hidup gue. Gue gak suka sama tingkah lo."

Benar. Sasuke hanya tidak suka sama kelakuan Sakura. Ia akui gadis aneh itu punya paras menarik. Ia manis dan tegas di saat bersamaan. Hanya saja tingkah laku dan gaya hidupnya bertabrakan dengan prinsip hidup Sasuke.

"Sekarang kembaliin sepatu gue."

Nada tegas itu membuat Sakura masuk lalu kembali dari warung Mamih dengan menenteng tas kertas. Ia menggerutu sambil menyerahkan sebelah sepatu milik Sasuke.

"Kenapa lo gak mau pacaran sama gue, Sas?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke mengganti sepatu milik Sakura dengan sepatu buluknya. "Maksud gue, sikap dan tingkah laku kan bisa diubah. Kenapa sebegitu ngebetnya lo gak mau pacaran sama gue?"

"Pacaran gak ada di dalam kamus hidup gue," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sepatu yang tadi ia pakai.

"Kalau gitu elo bisa nikahin gue. Gue mau, kok!"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. "Murah banget lo."

"Gue murah gini juga cuma sama elo, tapi elo gak pernah menghargai kemurahan hati gue!"

"Sok tahu," kata Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah, "Thanks buat kue keringnya dan berhenti gangguin gue."

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan perempuan itu membuatnya berhenti. Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Ajarin gue jadi istri idaman lo!"

 **Fin** **?**

Happy BTC 2017! Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato!

.

Assalamu'alaikum, Pembaca!

Kita ketemu lagi, niiih… Udah hari kedua BTC, niiih. Sudah nyumbang karya buat _pair_ favorit kita belum? Yuk, berkarya mumpung masih liburan, hehe.

Btw waktu Sakura dapet respon dari "ngelabrak" Sasuke itu, dia gak ngerasa ditolak. Merahnya bukan malu kaya yang dimaksud sama Sasuke wkwkwk

Kutunggu komentar, kritik, dan saran kalian di kotak review, yaaa!

Sign,

ociros.


End file.
